Typically, vehicle steering column assemblies are complex structures requiring multiple assembly steps for installation in a vehicle.
In some designs, the steering column assembly is bracketed to the cross-car beam, which extends between A-pillars of the vehicles for providing structural integrity. In such designs, the steering column assembly is assembled independently within its own housing, and then bracketed to the cross-car beam by means of one or more bracketing components.
It is desirable to simplify the assembly process while reducing the number of parts required, thereby reducing costs.